Songbird
by sorceresstar
Summary: Meet Angel, take a look trough her eyes at Shuichi and Yuki's developing relationship. Oh and beware of a certain bunny-loving superstar!


Songbird Chapter 1** yeah yeah, I know.... She's back with ANOTHER story even though the all the other's aren't finished yet. Well, they will be finished eventually. I'm working on it! :) In the meantime, please enjoy this new story while I try to find a way to write down my idea's for my other series.**

* * *

Silence reigned the Shindou household until the intro of Sleepless Beauty tore it apart. A mop of messy white hair rose from the mountain of pillows and blankets, groaning loudly in complaint. A slender hand searched around for the offending device, finding and lifting it to the, still, half-asleep face of a girl. She glanced at her alarm clock, rolling her eyes at the time before answering her cell phone.

'Shu, this better be important, if it's not I will kill you for waking me up at 3 a.m.!'

She wanted to say more but the sound of a sob made her fall silent.

'Shu…? What happened this time?'

'He shouted at me and than left the house! I don't know what to do anymore Angie! He makes it seem like it's my fault for being assaulted!'

She frowned, ever since her beloved, idiotic, twin brother moved in with his so called boyfriend two weeks ago, he had been unstable. Shuichi called her at the most crazy times because of another fight with Eiri Yuki. Most of the time, Angel would call Hiro to inform him of the situation after which she would go over to her brother to offer him some comfort. The rest of the time, Hiro would call her with an update and he would go to Shuichi.

'Hold on Shuichi, I'll get dressed and I'll come over…'

'No need…. I'm here.'

'You're here? Than why don't you come inside?'

'Err… I… can't'

She could just see the sheepish look on his face as he stood in front of the door.

'Forgot your key again?'

'I'm sorry!! I didn't mean to!!'

'Shu, it's okay, relax. I'll come down.'

Angel rose from her bed with a sigh of regret, putting on her robe before walking out of her bedroom. She knew she had to be silent. Their parents weren't all that keen on Shuichi's choice of career or his choice of lover. His return here in the middle of the night would just strengthen their resolve to keep him here. Wrapping her robe tighter around herself, she opened the front door. Sure enough, there stood her twin, shivering from the cold.

'Oh come in.'

She pulled him into the house and into her arms, immediately puling him along towards her bedroom. She knew him better than anyone else did and she knew what he needed. Angel shoved him on the mountain of pillows and blankets she called a bed.

'Take off your shoes and jacket and make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back.'

Ten minutes later she reappeared in her bedroom, she spotted Shu sitting in between her pillows with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. She smiled tenderly at him before handing him a mug of hot cocoa with whipped cream. He gave her a grateful smile before drinking. She sat next to him, gazing thoughtfully in her cocoa. Angel knew better than to press him for answers when he was like this. Hiro made that mistake pretty often, trying to get her brother to talk to him but making him freak out in the process.

Shuichi looked at her, her lost-in-thought expression was subtle, but he caught it none the less. His twin was his mirror, she was what he'd look like if he were a girl (though he looked rather feminine himself) but with white hair and her eyes were a darker, almost blue, shade of violet. She noticed his look and she suddenly started laughing whilst pointing at her upper lip.

'You… you have a foam moustache' was her laughing reply on his silent inquiry.

Grinning he liked his lips and for a moment both were silent. Suddenly he couldn't take it anymore and he let himself fall into her arms, sobbing his heart out. Angel wrapped her arms around him, offering comfort where she could. Eventually, the twins fell asleep, Shuichi still in Angel's arms. It wasn't until the following morning that the intro of Sleepless Beauty tore trough the silence again, waking them up. The two lay tangled in each other and Angel accidentally hit Shuichi in his face as she reached for her phone.

'…Hello?'

'Where is he!'

She held the phone a little ways from her ear. Catching Shuichi's questioning glance, she mouthed **Hiro**. He nodded in understanding.

'He's here, he came here last night after another fight…'

'He's supposed to be in the studio an hour ago!'

'I'll send him over, keep your pants on.'

Hiro started to say something but she hung up before he could.

'Come on Shu, you've gotta go. Especially before mom and dad find out that you crashed here tonight and why.'

'I don't wanna….'

'Come on… I'll go with you.'

He looked hopefully at her. Angel loved singing, and she was good at it too. She once was a part of Bad Luck but she stepped out of the band when they joined NG Productions. Not about to be guild-tripped into rejoining Bad Luck, Angel threw a glare at him decided to dash his hopes before he could get them too high up.

'I'm not coming back to Bad Luck Shu, you know I don't want a life in the limelight!'

Suichi tried his hardest to resemble a kicked puppy but his sister remained unfazed.

'No means no!'

Her brother gave up and though she knew it wouldn't be for long, she was glad he'd let it drop. The siblings slipped downstairs and Angel retrieved her car keys before ushering Shuichi outside. Once seated inside, Angel started her car and off they went. It was still really early so it was fairly quiet on the road, or at least as quiet as it would get here in Japan. Suddenly, a flash of bright pink caught her eye and she looked in the mirror to see a man in a giant pink bunny suit. She noticed that the bunny was wearing a blue overall.

'Shu… correct me if I'm wrong but… is that a man in a giant bunny suit?'

Shuichi followed his sister's gaze and his eyes widened as he recognized the bunny suit.

'Angie, pull over!'

'What?'

'Trust me, just pull over!'

Angel did as he said and he jumped out of the car the moment she stopped. She saw him running towards the bunny-clad man. To say she was surprised as she saw Shuichi lead the man back to her car would be an understatement. Shuichi opened the back door and he told the man to sit inside before going back to the passenger's seat.

'Shu, what…?'

'I'm sorry Angie but I had to get him out of here before the press spots him like that.'

'The press?!'

She turned in her seat to face the bunny wearing stranger, only to come face-to-face with an all to familiar, well… face.

'Ehehe, Angel meet Ryuichi Sakuma. Sakuma-san meet my twin sister, Angel.'

'_Ryuichi… Sakuma' _she wispered as she gazed upon the features of the singer.

Just than, Sleepless Beauty rang once again trough the silence.

* * *

**Please leave a message :)**


End file.
